The Guardians and the Radical Squadron
by Whiteling
Summary: UPDATED! While escaping a stalking warlock in the airport, the Enchanted ones and the Eds accidentally board a plane to MegaKat city. Adventure awaits!
1. Wake up call

**AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting this up next. **

**Co-written with E-witch, since she's still trying to think the next chapter for the other fics; I decided to fill in. It might be a while until the next chapter so be patient. To see what you'll be in for, check my account on Youtube, and see the videos MQSK promo there's three of them so you'll want to go in order. **

**If you want to know the girls look like check E-witch's DA account and mine: I'm known as whitelighter5. Enjoy!**

_Kibou Manor, late at night._

General Omri Pantheon and his wife are sleeping. The phone on the sidetable next to the giant canopy marrigae sized bed rings and the general answers it sleepily.

"Hello? Logan?"

There is indistinct chatter from the phone.

"Roswell… Alliance HQ….come with my family and friends? Alright." he yawned tiredly and slowly hung up, and as he went back to sleep he says to his wife, "Jenna, we're going to Roswell. The kids and all."

Jenna mumbles sleepily, "That's nice, darling…"

Then suddenly both of them open their eyes wide and they bolt in bed.

"ROSWELL?" They both shout in surprise.

* * *

Outside is a full moon. Clouds cover the moon. Wind blows through the trees in front of the mansion walls.

Though the moonlight, something is seen standing outside the gates.

* * *

Early the next morning, both the servants and the residents are frantically getting ready.

It was still break for the cul-de-sac kids; and due to the unexpected occurrence, not to mention the Pantheons couldn't be bad hosts and leave them behind, the kids would be leaving for Roswell with them…under sworn secrecy of course.

The only people not departing on the flight with them are Videl, Hercule, Uub, Krillen and Marron.

Drake the butler, and Gerty, the maid, were already trying to calm Chi-chi and Jenna's nerves.

* * *

As they were headed to the main doors for their ride to the airport, Double d is seen talking to Beth.

"Where's the rest of your luggage, if I may ask?

Beth smiles and pats her bag, "This is all we need."

"What, is it all in that little bag?"

Beth raises her eyebrows at him, reaches into her bag and pulls out something that wouldn't normally fit into a bag that small: a Japanese dinner set; chopsticks, plates and all.

"Undetectable extension charm," Beth replied, "Tricky but pretty handy when you're traveling. Kylie helped all the girls with theirs too."

Outside we see Bulma and the others walking towards the limos.

"Our Pantheons here, other Pantheons there." Bulma was saying as they were all leaving, "Jenna, I shouldn't complain, but you give the worst wake-up calls."

"Never mind! Do you have the passports?" Jenna demanded.

"I've got them. Here's your family's and the Peach Creek kids."

Inside the limo, we see the family doing a head count as they're handing tickets.

"How come we're not sitting together?" Dana asks.

"This time of year, we're lucky to get on the same plane." Bulma replied, "And…"

She pauses holding three extra tickets in her hand, she looks up, "Where are the Eds?"

Each of the boys reach from in front for their tickets concluding the head count.

"Good thing I have my own ticket, just in case you try to ditchin' us." Eddy smirked.

**AN: Well it looks like the caravan is off to a frantic start towards the airport. ****Don't miss the next chapter. R and R!**


	2. Airport mix up

**AN: OK guys here's the next chapter to the fic. Enjoy here things get better.**

"What's the gate number?" Gohan asked Omri

"H -16. Better hurry, it's the last gate."

"Now where have those boys run off to?" Chi-chi said, putting her hands on her hips, noticing that the Eds are no where in sight.

Beth groaned, "We'll get them after all they're our responsibility," She gestures to the rest of the guardians to come along and help find the three boys with Tony, Sara's twin brother following suit. Of all the moments to get lost, the boys had decided right when they're supposed to be heading to their flight.

"Trunks, Goten," Kylie asked "Think you can keep an eye on the other kids?"

"Sure, alright." shrugged the two boys.

* * *

The Ed boys, meanwhile, we're off exploring on their own. Though Double D was the only one hesitant, but he had to go along so he won't lose sight of his friends.

Turing a corner, Eddy noticed a store that had caught his interest, 'The Sharpest image' (a technological appliance store), while Double D was close behind.

Ed, on the other hand, had found the emergency equipment room, and started fooling around with the gears, like he inflated the raft and pulled on the miniature life jacket.

However, they boy's excitement didn't last long for now the guards had a duty to make sure there were no unaccompanied minors messing about.

Fortunately, a steaming Beth, Theo and Zaira had intervened and explained everything. So the guards and the manager let them off the hook with a warning.

"On top of everything else you know better than to walk off like that," Beth was saying to them.

"Hey come on! We're right here, safe and sound!" Eddy protested.

"Eddy we were supposed to be on a plane not goofing off," Zaira scolded.

'_**New Central Airlines flight to Megakat city... ... is now in the final boarding process.**_' spoke the speaker overhead but the group was more busy scolding the boys.

Dana glanced around and said, "Is it me or why do we have the feeling like we're being watched?"

"Duh!" Eddy snapped, "This is the airport Green eyes they have security cameras and those guards!"

"No, not like that, like we're being stalked by someone."

The guardians and the allies exchanged glances. They all turn around and saw as the youngest guardian was right! They were being followed…there was a creepy looking man dressed in black and noticeable markings…A warlock!

And the guardians along with the boys we're sitting ducks, they start to run. The man begins picking up the pace, giving chase to the youngsters.

Because of their frantic attempts to escape, they didn't notice that they all took a wrong turn and ended up near the gate K-15. The group was too busy running for their lives and trying to hold on to their enchanted bags at the same time.

"Hold that plane!"

"Hey, guys, wait for us!"

"Wait!"

However, Zaira, Tony and Dana, who were at he front of the group, ran right into the stewardess, both dropping the boarding passes. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." Tony said apologetically.

Thankfully the stewardess was friendly, "That's alright. Are you all on this flight?"

Beth rushed forward, "Yeah. My family's on the plane. We don't want anyone to be left here."

"Do you have a boarding pass?"

"Somewhere in the pile...I guess." Tony said unsurely, looking at all the dropped boarding passes.

A male steward stepped out from the entry tunnel, "They're ready to go."

"Most of them dropped their boarding passes." The lady said to them.

"Please, the plane can't leave," Double d pleaded, "This has happened to us last time and it almost wrecked our summer."

(AN: Anyone remember when Oscar Proud had tried to send the boys back to Peach Creek in order of the duck?)

"You sure your family's onboard?" asked the male steward.

Kylie replied, "My family had rushed in right before we bumped into this lady. And please call security I'm afraid someone's stalking us and he's armed."

"Board them. Make sure they locate the girl's family before you leave any one of them. I'll call security for back up."

The stewardess nodded and ushered the first ones in front inside while the rest handed their boarding passes. But what's strange is that no one had seen them change the name of their destination magically. So now the stewardess thought the gang belonged on the flight.

As they walked in to the plane, the lady asked the girls. "Do you see your family?"

"I think I see my brother right over there." Dana said pointing o someone who looked like Vegeta.

The stewardess nodded, "Ok, well all of you find empty seats."

But no one noticed the person Dana had pointed to change it's appearance with an evil smile.

Once they were seated the gang all sighed with relief. Tony asked, "So how long is this flight?"

"Since this is newly magical advanced… twelve hours at the most." Double d replied.

Eddy almost yelled, "Twelve hours? What're we gonna do for twelve hours?"

"Who knows?" Theo said tiredly, "Someone wake me when we get there."

"Yeah, me too." Zaira said, turning on her black MP3 and leans back her chair.

_"__**Welcome aboard New Central Airlines flight non-stop to Megakat city.**__"_

After this announcement only Ed listened, but the others were too exhausted from their ordeal that they fallen asleep or started listening to the movie.

"Oh, huh?" Ed questioned, "Hey, this our plane?"

He could've sworn that the Pantheon and their crew would be leaving for New Mexico.

"Ed," yawned Yui, "We're all tired from that run, so go to sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile on another plane, the rest of the Pantheon's caravan had been rushed in. although they thought they'd seen the others but they were wrong.

"I didn't think we'd make it." Bulma said.

"Nor I." Jenna agreed, "Thought I can't shake the feeling that we've forgotten something."

Omri put his hand on his wife's, "We got everyone, we brought everything, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

* * *

On the radar of the airport tower, we see the two planes departing for their own routes: One to New Mexico, the other to Megakat city.

* * *

Hours later, the family is already at the carousel receiving their bags. Eventually, Ed's smelly bag, one of Yui's clothing bag and Beth's punching gloves filled bag are all passed down the line of the caravan to Johnny 2x4 and Plank), who realizes that neither the girls nor the Eds embarked on the flight to Roswell.

He returns the bags passing it down, "Plank says, the girls and the Eds aren't here."

"The girls and the Eds aren't here."

"The girls and the Eds aren't here."

And it went like that for a few seconds until it reached the General Pantheon and his wife. For a moment, they didn't react until there was loud_ POP_ as it sinks into everyone's head about what they all just said.

"What?" yelled Omri and Jenna.

"What?" yelled Master Roshi.

"What?" yelled the remaining Z fighters.

"What?" yelled the Peach Creek kids.

On the other side of the cell phone line, Nazz was holding, Hercule and the others yelled, "What?"

"What?" yelled Goten, Bulla, and Trunks.

But the loudest one was heard as the camera cuts to view the outside of the airport.

"WHAAT?" shouted Vegeta's enraged voice, causing the whole place to shake.

Then a _thunk_ was heard next as Chi-chi fainted.

**AN: Oh boy are they in a pickle, will the gang find a solution to this? ****Don't miss the next chapter.**


	3. Spirit of adventure awaits

AN: OK just remember this is a cartoon crossover; you might see a lot of new or unknown stuff here. Anywho just read and enjoy!

In the meantime, the Guardian's group had disembarked, Eds, charmed bags and everything else. But were confused as to why they couldn't see anyone they know.

"Bro?" Beth called unsurely.

"Uncle Bernie?" Sara and Tony Goodman called, looking around.

Haruna called, "General Pantheon? Dr. Pantheon? Miss Briefs? That's odd, where is everyone?"

"Maybe they took the saiyan spaceships!" Ed suggested.

Zaira shook her head, "No, I don't buy it."

They continue looking around until they reach the large windows overlooking the outside of the airport.

And what they saw took them aback: They had been expecting a desert and a few roads, but instead their eyes met with a NY type city sky is clearly visible just over the horizon.

Eddy turned to Beth, his eyebrows raised, "Hey, Blue eyes, why didn't you tell us the Alliance's in a city?"

Beth frowned a little, "Because it's not - -" she suddenly paused as his words sunk in, "Wait a second, this can't be New Mexico! Where in the Etherium are we?"

They all exchange worried glances. Then they rush up to a humanoid feline stewardess behind a desk.

"Excuse me, miss," Haruna interrupted, "This is an emergency!"

The stewardess, who resembled a caramel colored cat with brown hair, lowered the phone and asked politely, "Yes, miss?"

Sara motioned to the windows, "What city is that over there?"

"Oh why, that's Megakat city."

This leaves the gang cold even Ed looked shocked.

Dana whispered, "Oh no, we did it again!"

The Stewardess sees their freaked-out expressions and asks worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" Tony looked spooked, "But – but then which way is it to New Mexico?"

The stewardess points south, still looking at them with a little concern. "About three thousand miles in that direction."

Her answer made their blood run cold. Double d replied as calmly as possible, "We'll be alright."

And they all slunk away uneasily and to the seats where they all go limp with shock.

Beth slumps into a seat, "Oh, no. Our family's in Roswell and we're in Megakat city."

Eddy, who had been just as worried at first, slowly gains a sneaky expression, "Your family's in Roswell? We're in ...Megakat city?"

Sara notices his expression and says, "Oh, no…no."

"We go exploring…" Eddy began.

Tony catching on finishes, "We book a flight to Roswell or Odaiba…and we get there, problem solved!"

"Unfortunately they're right this time," said Haruna, "We can only book a flight, find a place to stay and hope for the best."

Kylie looked down at her feet, "I suppose so."

* * *

Soon after, the Pantheon sisters girls booked a flight to Roswell (which would be in week or nine days at the most part).

Thankfully, the girls were loaded with money both muggle and non-magical; plus one of them had a Corp capsule containing the JP wagon, which made for ideal transportation.

Eventually, they find themselves upon a muddy road, so Eddy, Tony, Theo and Ed were trying to push the wagon.

"B, give it some gas!" Theo strained.

With her Dragon world abilities binded, it was hard to do tough jobs just like a muggle would. Heavy objects were as heavy to her as it would to the average human.

"Ugh, if it wasn't for that stupid warlock," Zaira said furiously, "We wouldn't be stuck in a place we barely know about!"

Sara turned to Kylie, "We could just find the station and phone your parents, but first we gotta find a place to stay until our flight."

Beth replied for Kylie, "Except we don't know the phone number to Roswell and I doubt my parents'll get a signal with all the towers and such."

"Other than that we can't expose the alliance." Dana added.

Double d walked up to the front of the trailer wagon, "Take heart, remember our trip to St. Canard? Our combined teamwork with all five members of the Justice ducks not only saved our lives but foiled a villainous scheme in the process. And you got to meet the city's superheroes with honors from SHUSH."

Outside Tony mutters, "Lucky break."

"Yeah, but we didn't figure the whole situation out due to Eddy's pranks," Beth griped as she pulled the ignition, "We thought he was pulling our leg again."

Outside the trailer, the wheels moves and some more dirty water covers Theo, Tony, Eddy and Ed, much to their chagrin.

Double d chimed in, "This time keep your eyes peeled to the truth; things are not as they appear."

Haruna added, "And never give up no matter what."

"Who knows, maybe it'll be _exactly_ like our trip to St. Canard." Sara suggested.

Beth starts thinking then she suddenly smiled with inspiration, "Now I remember! My dad says this place has some of the best technological research labs and fields here!"

Double d's eyes brightened with fascination, "Oh rapture!"

"Yes," Kylie added, "And it's the only known city inhabited solely by humanoid felines. And home to one of the best historical settlements: Megakat City Museum of History."

Yui, Haruna and Sara all gasped, "Wow!"

Zaira then said with a grim smile, "And it's home to some of the most notorious super villains."

Tony, Eddy and Ed's ears perk up at this as they try to use a large stick to lift the wagon while Theo (who wasn't paying attention) did it with her bare hands.

"Supervillains?" the boys questioned.

But then they fall into the mud.

"And to their own duo of superheroes." Dana added.

Tony immediately stands up, "Alright!"

Beth turned to her caravan, "So whatta you guys say, we spend the week in town?"

Everyone cheered in unison, "Yeah!"

"Okay then!"

And when she pulls the lever, the wagon finally drives off down towards the bridge with Tony hanging on to the small ladder.

"Now we're making good time!" Yui's voice sounded off-screen.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Double d's voice asked.

We see Ed and Theo following closely behind. Eddy, however, sits up and turns around just in time to see the wagon leaving.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Eddy hollered, "Don't leave me alone!

**AN: Well, at least the gang know they'll have to make the best of their situation in the meantime. How will their first night be like? Check out next chapter!**


	4. Back at Roswell

**AN: Ok here's the next chappie guys; Sorry if it's a bit short but at least you'll get a POV of what each side is doing where they are currently. **

_New Mexico Airport 4:50 pm_

In Airport security, we see the Pantheons, Bulma and Dr. Goodman (face on a hoverphone).

"When did you notice they were missing?" the officer asked.

Bulma answered "When we picked up our baggage here."

"Have any of them runaway from home?"

The parents are all blank for a second then they immediately reply, "No."

"Have they ever been in a situation where they've been on their own?"

"As a matter of fact, something similar has happened before.

Dr. Goodman nodded, "Yeah, sort of a Pantheon family travel tradition. Funny none of us ever lose our luggage."

They chuckle nervously then they gulp. It wasn't going to be easy explaining this to the officer without telling them the magical reasons to such events.

General Pantheon took a deep breath and explained, "My daughters, their five friends and their chaperone had left for St. Canard once, and the three boys stowed away about a two weeks ago."

"And last year, there was a break in and we were all separated at one point." Bulma added

Dr. Goodman nodded. "Including my niece and nephew."

"That's what Dr. Goodman meant when he said this has become a family travel tradition." said Dr. Pantheon.

The officer behind the desk nodded. "Alright we'll call Tokyo and notify them of the situation. The odds are that's where they are." He said.

"Thank you." said Bulma.

"It's very unlikely they'd be anywhere else."

* * *

_Roadway 5:25 pm_

Meanwhile, with Beth's group, the JP wagon is stuck in a traffic jam on the road.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Sara said lazily.

Yui chimed in, "Why don't we sing while we're waiting? It'll cheer us up."

With that she starts to sing.

Yui: _Everybody tells me  
that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it_

The girls soon start to sing along except for Zaira. Being a semi-goth she wasn't interested and instead took out her head phones to listen to her own choice of music. Naturally the boys were annoyed, Double d kept calm as possible while Ed just moved his arms around in rhythm.

Girls: _Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_  
_I hear it all the time_  
_I'm never gonna amount too much_  
_But they're never gonna change my mind_  
_OH!_

Then much to Eddy and Tony's chagrin all the female drivers in the traffic started to sing along.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile_

Eddy and Tony groaned. It was going to be a LOOONG ride.

* * *

_New Mexico Airport 6:12 pm_

We see the Officer hang up the phone, "No sign of them."

Bulma, Dr. Goodman and the Pantheons paled.

The officer continued. "We'll need to be in touch. You have hotel rooms?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a recent photo of them?"

"There was one of them in my bag. From a camera—the type where the photo comes out immediately." Bulma suddenly paused. "But it's in my bag…. Dana was looking in my bag at the airport. They must have them."

"Did you have credit cards?"

"Mostly just credit cards and extra Corp capsules." Bulma replied.

"We'll notify the credit card companies. If the kids have the cards, we can get a location on him when and if they use them."

Dr. Pantheon shook her head. "I don't think Dana even knows how to use a credit card."

**AN: Well, we know what each is doing on their side but what premonitions will await them by nightfall? ****R & R!**


	5. Spooky stories

**AN: Ok here we finally see the gang spend their first night. Notice that will be a few foreboding mentions of things to come, see if you can guess what. **** There's a also a three part vid in my Youtube account if anyone's interested. R &R! **

That at night, the gang camp out with the special tents that's like house inside it.

(AN: Remember The 4th HP movie? That's what their tents are like.)

Double d turned to Sara G., "Do you still think it wise and secure that we spend the night on one side of the road in this wilderness?"

The guardian of water shrugged, "The foliage will hide our tent and the JP wagon until we leave tomorrow early morning for the city."

Suddenly there's a blood-curdling SCREAM!

Out staggers Tony, covered in blood, writhing in apparent agony. And a freaky possessed ragdoll following behind.

"HE GOT ME! HE GOT ME! AAAAHGH!"

The gang scatters like sheep. Beth and Theo got their sights on him in an instant. Then everyone realizes it's a sick joke, due to the supposed wicked doll is really Eddy. Both Eddy and Tony collapse with laughter.

"Pretty good huh?"

Everyone except for Ed frowns, the same thing like when they stayed in St. Canard is happening again. What's worse, they almost blasted Eddy.

"These pranks every time we travel alone, are double plus uncool!" growled Beth

"Hey I agreed for camping out in the outskirts of town to be scared or at least get entertained! And I am not, I'm just bored."

Yui shook her head slightly, "There's no sweets or junk food, guess the only left for us to do is sleep for a good head start in the morning."

Haruna raised her magenta eyebrows in surprise, "Yui, it's only a quarter to seven."

The rest of the girls glowered; Eddy should've learned that his practical jokes are not funny in a situation like this.

Zaira then gets an idea and whispers to Theo, who gets a sneaky grin before speaking aloud.

"Well, we better set up the protective charms, it's gonna be a long night and we don't want either one of _them_ coming around." She smirked and began to open the tent and started to go outside.

Eddy at first didn't seem to hear them until it sank into his head. He blinked then he rushed out and caught up to Theo.

"Them? Who?" He questioned earnestly, "Were getting company?"

Zaira looked coy, "Actually, no. Just a warning the general told us should we ever have arrive in Megakat city. Who knew?"

Tony looked around at them in interest, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh no," Double d groaned, "Don't tell me it's another urban legend of your own design."

Zaira merely smirked, "Just another urban legend, Double d? Gimme a break, these guys are as alive as that warlock stalking us back in the airport. Besides, the General isn't one to make up something like this."

Sara G. quirked an eyebrow, "What kind of true urban story?"

Ed lit up a flashlight, "Cool….tell us more."

"Okay, I'll go first." Theo furtively looks out as if suspicious of movement, "Now, one of these creeps is a cunning spook named Dark Kat."

"Who?"

"The only large villain so far. Large, cloaked and in charge of the shady crimes going on in the streets. He dabbled into the dark arts and sold his soul for the power to try and conquer Megakat city!"

"He's got his own army of gargoyles to prove it!" added Zaira.

Theo continued, "Some say that he even has his own world just like Negaduck has the Negaverse."

As she began describing the villain. Beth turned to Kylie and said grimly, "Yep, definitely something dad would never joke about."

Soon Zaira spoke up again, "My turn, and this one's scarier than Liquidator and Bushroot's origins combined. The tale of…." She hissing, "Dr. Viper!"

"Sounds creepy." Tony commented.

"It is….it began one evening in the Biochemical Labs, he was once known as Dr. Elrod Purvis. co-created Viper Mutagen 368; a regenerative growth serum derived from snake DNA that could revive dead or dieing cell in plants and animals. While his colleague planned to donate the formula to the city, but Purvis said he'd rather be rich.

Eventually later that night he tried to steal the formula but this didn't go undetected, he was discovered by his colleague, who tried to stop him. It was chase down the fire escape stairs which ended with Purvis taking a fatal fall down a flight of stairs, and in the process spilling the chemical all over himself. His last words were: '_Now look what you made me do… don't worry, I'll just use your notes to whip up another. . . . batch…'_" Here she makes gasping sounds as if suffocating then she continued, "But the shock to his system ultimately killed him."

Haruna's hands flew to her mouth, "How dreadful!"

"Eww, gruesome." remarked Tony.

Dana was grabbing the covers of her sleeping bag, "That's awful!"

"Hold on, it gets better. When his body was transferred to the morgue- something happened… a guard was passing by and heard a strange sound: something like both hissing and some hideous chuckle coming from where they kept the bodies. So he decided to open the door-"

"Don't open the door!" Ed shouted.

Dana screamed, "NO! Don't go in!"

"Oh yeah, Ed, Dana. He opened it, no one knows what he saw but whatever it was it sure scared the life out of him!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

"That is… local scientists believe the chemicals had revived him from death, mutating him… Half Feline, Half Reptile! He was last seen slipping into the sewers after being thrown out the fourteenth floor window during a fight, hissing - -" And in perfect imitation she mimicked, "'_You haven't seen lasssst of Dr Viper!_'

And some say that he lives in the swamps to this very day!"

Everyone gasped.

"Puh-leeze! It never happened!" Eddy snapped trying to sound brave.

They hear footsteps outside it makes them nervous even more as the lights go out.

Eddy said to the guardians, "Girls, I just want you to know, if You-know-who or some super villain nutcase comes in here--" He gulped, "With our one way ticket to Black Rabbit of Inlé express, then you're good pals."

All the girls said simultaneously, "Thanks Eddy."

"And I broke your parents vase."

"_What?_"

Then they all start shoving and arguing until- - the tent zipper opens causing the gang to scream.

"It's him!"

Yui hugging with Haruna and Dana shrieked, "Oh My God!!!!!!"

Double D walks in through the opening, "Would you mind explaining, why are you all screaming? "

Eddy glowered, "It's just sock head!"

"You just scared us when you came in Double D, that's all." Kylie said to him

Double D replied, "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"OK. You've got a big day tomorrow, so you better go to sleep now." said Haruna

"Right!"

All the girls in the group have fallen asleep before a long time, except Dana. She tosses and turns in bed, unable to sleep.

"It's no use. I just can't go to sleep." She whispered, "I just hope everyone's doing better than us.

**AN: Well that's the gang so far, telling scary stories before their big day in town. In the next one we'll see how the others are in the meantime and the gang arriving to Megakat city.**


	6. Vacation fun at last!

**AN: Guys, I'll be updating a little slower for both educational and because everyone else I know online is ignoring me. But mind you I will keep updating my fanfics, fanart and some vids ok?**

Back with the others in New Mexico, thing weren't looking so bright.

Even inside their luxurious transportation, the Pantheon caravan stared at the terrible weather conditions they've just arrived to: Thundering rainstorm.

The group couldn't believe their eyes, they've come all this way to get a good look at the main base for the interuniverese alliance only for it to be raining!

As the white limo passed, Yamcha commented casually, "It wasn't this bad when I first arrived."

* * *

Soon early morning Beth Pantheon's caravan was up and awake (even a reluctant Eddy and Theo, both who were late sleepers) in time to be back on the road to their destination.

And so, about half an hour later, the JP wagon was already crossing the bridge, one that bore a striking resemblance to the Golden gate bridge in San Francisco with the girls and allies looking delightedly out the windows.

As the enchanted trailer passed a song struck up on the background.

_A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet_

_Vacation  
All I ever wanted_

We then see Sara taking some photos of various buildings. Next we see Theo, Eddy, Tony and Ed visiting what seemed to be a fireworks store and they're stuffing some of it into their bags (after paying for it).

_Vacation  
Had to get away_

Next, Double d, Beth and Dana were looking through some pay-for binoculars at some of the islands in the bay.

"Everyone we've definitely landed in NYC's twin city." comments Yui.

"That's why we got the budget covered." grinned Beth.

_Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone_

In the very next scene we see the gang near a familiar large building. They look up at it in awe and they hurry off-screen in excitement.

Quick cut to a bird's eye view of Megakat city, and we soon see that the gang have climbed right up to the very top of what was left of Megakat tower. And they were taking pictures of the spectacular view before them.

_Vacation  
All I ever wanted_

_Vacation  
Had to get away_

They we're completely oblivious to the great adventure that awaited them.

* * *

Back in Roswell, the rest of the Pantheon caravan has settled down. With it raining, there wouldn't be much of the sight seeing around the base for outdoor activities.

The teens and cul-de-sac kids are quietly watching 'The Goonies' on the T.V. with the dialogue being spoken in Spanish.

Krillen and Yamcha walk in the room carrying a tray of appetizers.

"OK fellas, chow down while dinner's being fixed up!" Krillen told them.

"Guys," said Gohan, "I thought Mom said those were for later."

Though the others didn't seem to care and dug right in.

Off in one corner, General Pantheon is trying to use the best resources he could to find the girls and the others.

"No, no! They're all still quite young." he saying to some Alliance officials, "My older two daughters and their friends are at least only fourteen. The younger boys are twelve."

Kevin, Bulla, Goten and Trunks are discussing their missing comrades. The teens are concerned, while Kevin thinks that they deserve it.

"What? The Eds could use a few days in the actual world where they don't have it so easy." Kevin snapped, "Same with the girls."

"You're not at all worried that something might happen to any of them?" Bulla scowled.

"No, for three reasons: A, I'm not that lucky OR unlucky either way. Two, your folks already told me Pantheons' have handles life and death situations since kindergarten and C, They're all just probably lost in a dump, where chances are nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen. Period."

* * *

High above the skies within the center of infinity was Kandrakar, where the benevolent all knowing Oracle and the immortal council lived.

Whilst he was the one who had anointed the five guardians of the fortress; it was the heart of candracar itself that had unleashed it's more liberal and enigmatic twin orb: The heart of Etherea.

And to make doubly sure that no evil from the Earth nor any tempted being from beyond the Veil would venture out, Guardians would be chosen to keep the Universe safe. Five for Kandrakar and Eight for the legendary kingdom of Etherea.

Then eight daughters of Eve were chosen as guardians for the realm of Etherea - - blessed with the powers of Earth, the Stars, Fire, Water, Thunder, Air, the Heavens and the Heart. Unlike the Guardians of Candracar, they are chosen to defend not only the Earth, but many, many new worlds from supernatural cataclysms.

And so, every few years, the powers of the elements would choose a worthy owner to reside in for all eternity, therefore, that living being would become a Guardian of the Veil. And so as it is, their eternal gifts would not only be those of their respective element but the respect and friendship of the animal kingdom.

For thousands of years, each coming generation of Guardians would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of eight girls - the strongest the Universe had ever seen.

Yet not the guardians and their friends have accidentally stumbled into a new world one where their powers, strength, resourcefulness and self-confidence will be put to the test.

"It is far too soon that the chosen ones have arrived to this world Oracle," Tibor his advisor said his voice laced with concern.

"Yet it is what Destiny had in store for them." replied the oracle calmly, "Like a storm you must let it run it's course, only then will the guardians learn to believe in themselves."

**AN: OK, I know very short compared to the others but I'm saving a mystery moment for the next one.**


	7. It's a mystery

**AN: OK like I said, here's a little mysterious bit for the gang before focusin****g a little on the main plotline. Mind you, me and E-witch are going to make this fic a long one.**

Later on the next day, the gang are walking in the streets during the sunset.

"Hey guys, are you sure we should do this?" Haruna questions looking a bit frightened herself

"It'll be fine. See?" Theo answered, pointing towards the setting sun, "It's still light out."

"Just relax. Nothing bad's going to happen." Beth added.

Zaira sighs answering in monotone voice, "Unless you count the chances of any sort of crime or unspeakable things that'll happen to us in a big city – You know the deal."

The kids walk around the dark streets with Beth's wand, Theo's floating fireballs and the miniature stars Yui conjured up, lighting the way.

The Eds and Tony look left and right as if expecting something to jump out at them. Dana is timidly walking as if she was shielded by Kylie. The moment she hears a noise, she gets scared.

"It's just a rat," Sara said calmly, pointing her wand at some trash cans.

By then the sun had already set, but still the gang is out exploring.

Yui is holding up the Keeper's map to guide themselves. The crooked sidewalks and alleyways radiate across the parchment, then... a small dot catches Yui's eye. She frowns.

It reads: "Elrod Purvis."

She shows it to the Double D and Eddy, who share her suspicion.

"Say Zaira?" Eddy questioned.

"Huh?"

"You know the true story you told us? Was this Viper guy's real name Elrod Purvis?"

Zaira turned to look at him, "Yeah it was, why?"

"Because I think he's coming our way!!!!" He points at the map turning white as death.

As they walk through the streets unseen, the gang look at the map, upon the Keeper's map, each of the gang's names and "Elrod Purvis" draw closer and closer.

Beth squints toward the street corner, in defiant expectation.

Down at the map. The group move quickly down the street.

Twenty yards away.

Ten.

Only seconds away...trembling, they glance from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again.

Then... as the dots are about to collide... the girls scream silently, while the boys cringe... as they turn the corner... heart in their chests... and see...

Nothing.

Only an empty street and alleyway.

Beth blinks, everyone looks at each other in confusion.

Zaira then glances back down at the map, narrowing her violet eyes to thoughtful slits. "Elrod Purvis" has moved past them.

Confused, Beth casts her wand along the street. What just happened?

On the map, "Elrod Purvis" continues to move away. The gang, curious on how did this guy just passed them undetected, made to follow. But Zaira stops them she motions at the streets. They all could hear a car approaching.

Beth's wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds other dots approaching fast, each one belonging to enforcers.

"Theo! Yui! The fireballs and the sparks - - turn them off, now!" Beth said frantically, waving her wand to put out the light.

"_Lights out!_" Yui said clapping near one of the mini stars as they turn off, while Theo extinguishes the flames by blowing them out.

"Nox!" Beth whispered remembering to put out the wands light.

At once, the group is enveloped in the shadows briefly and they carefully duck behind a wall as some headlights pass by.

The moment they're gone, the gang comes out.

"Too close for comfort." remarked Yui.

Kylie nodded, "True, we might be tourists here but we'd still stick out like a sore thumb if we were found wandering around at night."

"No kidding," Tony agreed, "All in favor of going back to the JP wagon raise your hands."

A few raised their hands including the Eds and Dana.

"It's unanimous." Tony said.

Beth nodded, "OK then guys let's head back."

"Wonder if that really was Elrod Purvis we saw on the Keeper's map."

"Who knows?"

-----------------

Up, on a buildings roof three pairs of eyes watch the gang walk back to the JP wagon.

"Keep wondering, by then it'll be too late."

**AN: Ooh, looks like the gang have something on their hands. R & R!**


	8. Heroes on a mission

**AN: Sorry for the delay, been on writer's block for quite a while. But I swear that I'm going to try and continue the other fics too as soon as inspiration hits. Any helpful suggestions would be welcome.**

That same night, the gang has gone to sleep inside the JP wagon (the interior looks like an R.V. by now).

At least until something wakes Theo, she looks up to see Tony and Eddy watching _Gremlins_ on the portable T.V.

Feeling eyes on them, the boys turn to see a fuming Theo. If there was one of the other few things that made her mad, it's hearing annoying sounds just when she's catching some Z's.

Sheepishly, Tony and Eddy turn it off and plop themselves onto their bunks. However, they glare at Theo when she tries to get back to sleep.

Unexpectedly, there came the sound of raspy chittering and chattering making the fire guardian grumble.

"I thought I made it clear: turn that thing off, now!" and she promptly pulled the pillow over her head.

A half-asleep Haruna tosses and turns in her bunk.

"Guys, drop the decibel level please…" she groaned.

The two very confused boys sit up. They approach the switched off T.V. and look at it for a few seconds. Eddy taps it even rapping his knuckles on it while Tony shakes it, their antics waking a curious Dana.

It was not until Tony pulls out the plug that they notice it wasn't the TV making those sounds at all.

Tony and Eddy fearfully glanced at Dana, who stared wide-eyed back at them.

"W-what's making that?" she whimpered.

"Dunno. Squirrels, maybe birds?"

But deep down they knew this wasn't the case. And it was going to be quite a while before any of them would fall asleep that night.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Guardians and their friends, was that a trio of wicked foes were also in Megakat city and were planning to finishing them.

Three pallid, women with cold royal blue eyes: The infamous Oliver sisters. The first one, Amanda, had neck-length black hair and wore a long black sleeveless dress. The second, Elane, was quite emotionless and had her dark hair loose and lank hanging below her shoulders and dressed in a long grey robe. The last one and the youngest, Megan, had short brunette hair and wore a little southern belle's dress and a cruel little smile.

"Just when those two tech-furballs finished taking down one of our worst monsters, this is the worst of times for The Enchanted ones to show up!" griped Amanda, recalling how Megakat city's local heroes had humiliated them days ago.

Megan, however, was glancing out over the horizon, "But we are not so arrogant as to think that we can succeed on our own. No, no…."

"We must find allies to join us in this struggle." Elane said sternly, "Come sisters, I believe it's time we summon _reinforcements_. And who better to do so then the very foes that plague this realm?"

All three form a circle and began to recite a wicked spell:

"_I summon from the dark beyond, villains fiends and wicked spawn,_

_We seek your help, please heed our cries._

_Most feared foes of this metropolis, arise, arise!_"

They raise their arms up in a invocation gesture, and a mysterious wind blows, sending their cloaks and dark hair streaming around them.

Then an eerie greenish-blue energy flashes once then shoots into various directions of the city and it's borders.

One lands close to a mountain miles away.

Another lands into the swamp, while another into the darkest part of the city.

It continued like this with the three watching quietly.

"And now we wait for one of them to take action against the guardians." Amanda said firmly.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had gotten up and had breakfast at a diner then set out to explore more of the city and still aside from the noises the other night. There was almost no tell-tale sign of anything unusual that had occurred during the night.

A few of them were already calling their families to tell them they're alright.

"That's it guys!" Beth said throwing up her hands, "This expedition and your spring break is a bust."

Eddy glowered at the redhead, "Speak for yourself Red. It ain't over til we see the good stuff!"

"Scary monsters and villains, Beth!" Ed said hopefully.

Dana looked to her older sister earnestly, "They're right, Beth, we've only been here for one whole uneventful day – anything could happen!"

"Let's not forget we've only seven days to enjoy what this metropolis has to offer in full living detail – something is bound to be enlightening." Double d said trying to cheer them up. "Not to mention it would be at least nine days until we'd be able to book a flight to Roswell let alone Odaiba."

"At least you guys still got one week left thanks to your transfer, I still gotta cram weeks of fun in hours." Yui said with a shrug.

Sara G. chimed in, "I don't plan on coming home til I find at least other thing I'm good at besides doing my homework right or solving riddles."

Tony muttered indignantly, "Yeah? Well, you're not the only one. One week is not enough time for a Goodman to find his talent. Took our dad 12 years until he could find out he could speak/write five different languages, he wasted his childhood not knowing he had potential – not letting that happen by a long shot."

"I myself plan to get all the more amazing events on tape and through photo," Kylie spoke up brightly, "If nothing else at least the mysterious occurrences will be creepy."

"Fair enough," Beth sighed. "But we got to find something to do other than shopping for food and the bare necessities. So what do you guys wanna do?"

Everyone began spouting out suggestions all at once.

While Ed had just noticed where they were: the library and curious, he wanders inside.

Kylie and Haruna were the only ones who saw him go in. They opened their mouths to speak only to see their friends were busy.

Oh well, they could always go inside anyways to look for them in the meantime they could do some poking around.

Thanks to Ed pushing them in the right direction (literally) the girls are able to find old records and past newspaper clippings of events that have happened in Megakat city.

"There you are!" Theo said in a loud whisper, as she and the rest approached. "We were wondering where you went!"

Haruna was scrolling a few then she motioned for them to look at what she's found. "And for good reason, come look at this!"

"Former Deputy Mayor Claude Balcus accused of smuggling gold under the alias of Dark kat!"

"Hey ain't that the same name the General mentioned too?" questioned Tony.

Kylie scrolled down some other clippings then she whispered, "And look at this: '**Renegade robots rub out mob.**'"

Double d glanced over her shoulder to read, "It says here a fire was caused by a deceased gangster couple turned robot calling themselves the Metallikats."

And that's just how it went the gang spent most of their time reading past great articles fully detailed on the city's most terrible omegas at the same time the group decided to print out a few of the clippings for investigation.

* * *

Once more they were in the JP wagon, this time Beth had a good mind on how they're going to spend their stay in Megakat city.

"Here's the plan: we do stake outs and keep tabs on anything suspicious!"

"With these creeps attacking this place more than once – something big's bound to come up sometime!" called Theo.

"Yeah and they're gonna shoot us right out of the -"

However, as the enchanted RV/van passed down the road, there came a loud bang – startling them.

Eddy jumped into Yui's arms. "What was that?" He yelped.

"Sounded like a flat tire."

Beth scowled. "Great…"

It was going to be a long day.

**AN: Stopping it there. Don't worry will try to advance more, I got a few brainstorms but gimme ideas on how they should meet the other characters too.**


	9. The First adventure

**AN:**** Told ya I wouldn't leave this fic unfinished – same with the others. Be patient gang, I'm gonna get to the good stuff eventually but note I can't just barrel in without thinking.**

Soon after the flat tire, Beth, Yui, Sara G. and Tony were digging through the back looking for a spare tire.

"I'm gonna try and see how well I work my hands."

"Try not to hurt anyone, Tony."

"Why I –here we go!" Tony pulled out the spare tire, "Now I got –"

But his face feel when he got a closer look at it. "Another thing to cross off my list."

The girls shared his bafflement.

"Wha?"

"Hey! What happened to the tire?"

As if to answer a small rubber bat falls near Yui's head, startling her at first. She pokes it gingerly.

"Looks like _some_ moron used the spare tire to make _a stupid rubber bat_!" Zaira snapped.

Beth's blue eyes blazed. Sara scowls folding her arms. Tony looks grimly pleased that Eddy is going to get in trouble because this little stunt'll cost them big time.

Eddy then noticed how everyone was looking at him. "Er, who'd do a thing like that?"

Immediately they all angrily pulled him out by the front of his shirt.

"That's the last straw, Eddy!" Beth yelled, "And for the record, _that_ is coming out of YOUR allowance!"

"Niiice work!" Yui glowered sarcastically.

"Way to go shorty!" Tony griped, "We're stuck in the middle of Megakat city and it's all your fault!"

"At least it's a nice night."

"I helped too." Ed said distractedly.

Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

Kylie sighed. She was annoyed at Eddy as much as everyone (except for maybe Ed), but they have to pull it together if they wanted to survive this mess.

"Alright let's all calm down," she said coolly pulling out a cell phone, "We can always call a tow truck, thankfully I wrote it down just before we left the library."

"And hopefully maybe this time tonight we can actually sleep right without any noise from you!" Theo said through gritted teeth.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Eddy yelled.

"But Eddy wasn't making that chattering noise," Dana said rather confusedly. "Neither was Tony or the T.V."

"Whatever, whose cellphone is working?"

Haruna sighed as they all argued. "I'm already dialing."

* * *

At least half an hour later, the gang was back in the JP wagon as it was towed to the Local salvage yard for repair. The teens were talking amongst themselves about where would be spending the night until the tire is changed.

Because everyone was still mad at him for the tire incident, Eddy rode up front alone with the mechanics (despite Ed wanting to ride with them also). So he griped about his recent problem as the tow truck drove up the road.

The one driving was a broad shouldered sandy-furred tabby kat, his name was Chance Furlong. While the second kat, was smaller and had soft-brown fur, he was Jake Clawson. However, one thing they had in common for moment was that they were both listening patiently to the short boy's indignant tirade.

"Even after we got out in one piece, they're still mad at me! So now they're blaming me and Tony for making noise in the middle of night!" ranted Eddy.

"Well, the tough part is," said Jake to Eddy, "If you prank your friends more than once, they might not believe you the next time."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Just handing out good advice kid," Chance said to Eddy, "Take it or leave it."

In the JP wagon, Zaira just made a suggestion.

"Since we all won't be able to do some poking around _no thanks to Eddy_," she said pointedly, "I think we're gonna have to split up."

"Right then." Theo nodded.

"Here's the plan," Sara G. spoke up, "Me, Beth, Dana, Tony and Yui will go into the city to explore old crime scene spots."

"Sounds good to me." Tony said from his spot.

"While the rest of us stays at the garage with the JP wagon," Kylie concluded, "Later we'll get to customs and try find a way to call our folks in New Mexico somehow– that way there'll be no complications once we leave for home in a few days."

* * *

By sundown, the first group had already left to go exploring like they planned.

They stopped by the old cemetery for a rest stop, due to all the walking which would allow them to see more of their surroundings. They sat down on a bench near the old clock tower, setting some of their things down.

"Well no sign of anything weird." said Tony, wiping his forehead. "But maybe we'll get lucky when it gets dark."

"At least some of this creepy graveyard footage will be something worthwhile." Beth piped up, "After all this was where supposedly two graverobbers dug up the Pastmaster."

"Yeah, who'd thought a modern city would have it's own dark wizard in history and present day all at once?" Yui said a little apprehensively.

The boneyard was already spooky, and was giving her the creeps.

For a few seconds no one said anything. Then Tony felt something shift by his left hand side.

"Hey, did you feel that?"

The girls shook their heads. "No."

But then a reddish skeletal claw reached out from a dark spot near the bricks – making Dana gasp.

"Your bag, Beth!"

Just as quickly the claw vanished, taking Beth's bag along with it.

At once the kids got up and looked to where Dana was indicating them.

"I-it disappeared behind there!" she said confusedly.

Beth felt along the bricks, looks like there may be something hidden behind this wall.

She and the others began feeling their way around it curiously. But then as she reached in a little deeper, something started pulling her further!

"Whoa, what – Aaah!"

Beth was suddenly pulled forward! Yui and Dana grabbed her arms and were pulled in next. Tony managed to grab Yui's leg but her too was sucked in!

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Before any of them knew it, they'd began hurtling into oblivion – a vortex with no dimensions, time or space!

_**To be continued….**_

**AN: Looks like the gang just got their wish, creepy incidents and eventually, an encounter with their first Omega (dangerous villain). Worst part? Neither the Swat kats or the other good guys know about it! And don't forget to check out my 4shared page with my new early Xmas vid!**

**Don't miss the next chapter everyone! R & R! **


	10. Missing four

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay, I'm in exam season and I tell you it's crazy here. OK gang you might want to bear in that Dana is ten in the fic, therefore, the next youngest aside from the Eds. Also I'm gonna have them meet the Omegas (SK villains) one at a time so go with me ok? **

_Last time, the kids had gotten a flat tire__ after doing some research at the city library and decided to split up._

_Beth, Tony, Dana, and Yui explore the old graveyard clock tower, the very __same place where the Pastmaster first appeared. There Dana spots something suspicious grab a hold of Beth's knapsack._

_But as soon as they reach in to grab it – something else pulls them into a vortex! _

_

* * *

_

Further back through time and space, a portal opens in the sky above a quaint countryside and out fall the still screaming kids.

Beth fell into onto various branches before slipping against a tree. Yui fell back first onto some bushes as did Tony. Dana fell and caught the back oh her coat onto a branch, leaving her struggling to get loose.

Tony crawled out of the bushes. "Lucky these bushes broke our fall. Oof!"

Next, Dana fell right on Tony's back, having slipped out of her coat.

"What was that some kind of crazy indoor twister?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "Search me."

As they got up to walk, Dana trips over an enormous footprint.

"Oh geez, what made that?" Yui questioned apprehensively.

"Well, it wasn't Cinderella." Tony said snappily.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Megakat city, the rest were waiting against the wall of the garage, while Sara G., Kylie and Double d were inside talking to the mechanics, Furlong and Clawson.

Above them, the sky rumbled with thunder. Double d squinted a little as he gazed upwards. "That's peculiar," he said, "I don't remember cumulonimbus taking any perfect geometrical shape. The temperature's still warm and there's no funnel cloud, so I highly doubt it's a tornado."

They didn't notice Jake and chance exchange concerned glances.

Just then Theo came running up to them. "Guys! You guys!"

They all turned to look at the hazel eyed brunette. She held up a white flower hairpin; the very center was a pink pearl.

"It's Dana's; I found it lying by the sidewalk near the old clocktower."

"Maybe she just dropped it." shrugged Eddy.

"And didn't notice? Get a clue!" exclaimed Theo. "You know Dana never goes anywhere without it! Something's must've happened."

Kylie now looked worried. Usually if one them goes missing, that means it's a bad sign. And she was definitely need to call her parents to let them know where they are and what they can do.

Immediately, she turned to the mechanics.

"Listen gentlemen, h-how long will it be until the tire's replaced?"

"Two hours at the most part once we get the right one," answered Jake, then noticed the expressions on the foreigners' faces, "Everything alright?"

Sara hastily explained, "It's just that we need to find the police station right away. Looks like some of our friends have gone missing!"

"The closest place to report on missing people is Enforcer Headquarters," replied Chance, "Though I don't suggest walking around the city by yourselves especially after dark. That's when all the weirdoes start coming out."

Nearby, Ed was leafing through one of his comic books and what they were saying made something click in his head. "Missing? Round Cloud no rain?"

"We've got to it's an emergency!"

"Calm down, we'll just hike to the police station and file a report. There's got to be perfectly logical explanation." said Zaira calmly as she guided Kylie and the others away. Though she walked she looked doubtful. "I hope."

The mechanics watched the group leave.

"Poor kids, hope they do find their friends. Missing people isn't a good sign in Megakat city." Jake commented, his voice laced with concern.

The newcomers seemed to be okay kids and it'd be a terrible shame if something happened to them.

"Well, we'll just circle around in a few minutes," answered Chance. "Wouldn't hurt to check."

* * *

Back the missing four, it didn't take long for them to notice something was completely amiss.

Beth caught sight of her frightened friends faces as they all got a better look at where they were. They were on a hill overlooking the countryside with farms and such but in the distance looked to be a village from old times surrounded by walls.

"Uh gang," Yui said in a tremulous voice. "I think we got a problem!"

Tony frowned a little.

"Just a minute, one mysterious swirling vortex," He looks around, "Much nicer vegetation, old age buildings, huge footprints…"

"Where are we?" Dana wailed, "What is this place?"

"Some kind of medieval landmark." Yui pondered, "Which could only mean one thing…"

Tony glanced away thinking aloud, "Yeah, maidens and princesses galore."

"NO! It means we've stumbled onto The land that time forgot!"

Beth looked a little doubtful, "Actually for the moment, I think we must've hit our heads harder than I thought. Sure we had a lot of supernatural weird occurrences back then but… this?"

Dana meant to say something but an overhead voice echoed around them. It was male and wizened yet menacing.

"I suggest you open your eyes to the truth in front of you."

The kids looked warily in all directions.

"Who said that?" Dana questioned nervously.

"The Pastmaster," replied the voice, neither one of the kids could see that it belonged to a short indigo-cloaked figure currently watching them from his tower. His orange fur clung to his bones and a single yellow pupil peered out of his right socket. "Welcome to my dark ages, young guardians, it will be your final resting place!"

As soon as he said the last part the ground rumbled. The kids scrambled to their feet and looked up to see a huge Cyclops growling down at them!

"OK, now I've got no doubt in my mind." Beth said worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Megakat city, the others left the JP wagon for repair in the salvage yard and are in Enforcer headquarters.

Some of them were resting while some are wide awake looking worried.

Zaira looked at her black boots a little guiltily. "I'm sorry I had to come up with something only to have the rest of us go missing in one of the most dangerous cities in the Etherium!"

Her friends all gave their warm-hearted protests.

"That's alright."

It's not your fault, Z."

"Don't sweat it."

"Get a grip Violet eyes, this happens to even the best of us."

"We will find our missing comrades in arms just wait and see!"

From around a corner, one of the Enforcers walked in with a donut box. "Thought you kids might be hungry. I'm Officer Harry Snow."

"Thank you, do you know where our parents and friends are?" asked Haruna.

"After your reports, our operators are already trying to get through. If what you say it's true, it won't be that hard to find a family that large."

* * *

Miles away in Roswell, the main hotline rings. Dr. Jenna Pantheon immediately grabs it before the second ring is finished.

Bulma is resting in an armchair; the sound of her adoptive mother-in-law answering the phone rouses her. The rest are either watching TV, resting or talking to Global Alliance officials.

"Yes, this Dr. Jenna Pantheon, Head of Genetic Engineering." Dr. Pantheon answered, "Good Lord!"

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's the Police." Dr. Pantheon replied, "They know where the kids are!"

General Pantheon, who had just walked in, over heard and hurried over with Chi-chi and Vegeta.

"Well, where are they?" demanded Dr. Pantheon.

_"__Ma'am, the youngsters are currently in the very heart of Megakat city."_

Dr. Pantheon's blue eyes went wide with shock. She exclaimed out loud. "They're in Megakat city!"

Everyone murmurs in surprise and wonder.

"Megakat city?"

"No… way!"

"THE Megakat city?"

"I told they might've taken the wrong plane!"

Dr. Pantheon waved them off still trying to listen and talk and the same time on the phone.

"Just a second." She turned to her husband, "They've just gotten to Enforcer headquarters to explain their situation."

"Do they have them?" Chi-chi asked anxiously.

"Are they there?" Dr. Pantheon questioned.

_"__Not all of them. According to the eight kids here, four of their friends have just gone missing."_

Dr. Pantheon's face registered fear. "Which ones are missing?"

_"__One boy, Tony Goodman and three girls by names Yui Kasuga, SaraBeth and Daphne Pantheon."_

Bulma and Chi-chi exchanged worried looks.

"What?" Both Vegeta and General Pantheon exclaimed.

Dr. Pantheon listened intently to the Enforcer then said firmly, "We're on the next flight out. Thanks." She hung up the phone.

Then she and the other grown-ups turned to the rest of the caravan, who'd been trying to listen for news.

"We're going to Megakat city, so move it!" Bulma told them sternly, as she grabbed a coat.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

It was going to be a nice change of scenery from the recent falling rain to a dangerous city filled with excitement. And coming to their missing friends rescue was going to a fun-filled adventure.

**AN: ****Looks like both kids and adults have just shown their initiative on getting out the mess for the moment. Now they just have to find the rest. Don't miss the next chapter where the group in the past try to find a way back to the present, obviously. To keep yourselves posted you might want to suscribe ourselves to the fic, so you won't miss out on anything.**


	11. What happned on this part

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've been stumped for a while, had finals and now were doing ****Secret Santa with the WHOLE family. And don't forget to vote on my new poll. Anywho here's the next chapter, a little rushed but it'll get better!**

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Tony yelled as they ran.

Dana turned to look at him briefly, "How? We've only been here for fifteen minutes!"

Soon they stopped under a bush to catch their breath.

"All I wanna do right now is fix this problem," Yui huffed indignantly, "Go back to the present and call home, now where's that stupid vortex?"

"Doesn't work that way, Yui," Beth said through gritted teeth.

"There's just got to be some way we can let the gang know we're in the past somehow." Dana said determinedly.

Beth sighed until she remembered something. Quietly she raised her hands, closed her eyes in focus, remembering all her past training under Kami.

Soon the heart of Etherea emerged floating above her palms, glowing a soft pink. A crystal orb encased in a clasp, on the 9 o' clock part was the head of a roaring lion while on the 3 o'clock part was a rose.

"I think I've got an idea."

* * *

_Megakat city_

_6__:05 pm_

"So now what?" Eddy said sourly. Unlike the happy go-lucky Ed, he was already bored. "We just sit here and wait more?"

"There is a procedure to be followed Eddy," Double d said to him.

"Hello?"

Beth's disembodied voice is suddenly broadcast all around them.

"Beth? Where are you?

"Somewhere in the Past, I think! I don't want to alarm you, gang, but we seem to be trapped in here."

"OK stay calm don't panic yet." Sara G, said thinking quickly, "Check around maybe there's something you need do there before you're able to get back or try and make a time portal yourself."

"Looks like we might not have much of a choice."

"Do you see anything you could use for spells temporarily anyhow?"

"I don't know, I see some lavender and uh..."

Then Dana's disembodied voice is heard, "Isn't rosemary supposed to be good for protection?"

Haruna nods, "Yes, that's right, and apples and laurel leaves block the path of evil."

As they talked to their friends. Theo looks off one side and comments.

"I just hope our folks are having as much luck as we are."

* * *

If only, for miles way in the New Mexico airport, the caravan was having troubles of their own.

"What do you mean we're bumped?" General Pantheon demanded.

The attendee replied, "But you missed the first flight which means you are on stand by, which means you are bumped."

Bulma glowered. "Ugh, they cannot get away with that."

She looked like she was going to get into one of her nagging moods again. So the General turned to his adoptive daughter in law and said sternly, "It's not the airport's fault, Bulma. The best we can do is contact the girls and hope for the best."

At the same time, Chichi and Dr. Pantheon rush to the phones. A Dutch woman is speaking on the terminal phone. Dr. Pantheon tells her that its an emergency, and when the woman won't give her the phone, Chichi yanks it away from her, then tells the cul-de-sac kids to try and contact the girls somehow. Dr. Pantheon tries to make a call to Megakat city but it's directed through another station in the U.S. **(AN: Don't ask how, just trying to add exasperating humor to their situation.)**

"Yes, I'm calling from New Mexico. My daughters and their friends are lost in Megakat city, their cell phone numbers are out of reach. I would like someone from over there to tell them that we're on our way."

"Let me connect you with family crisis intervention," says the policewoman on the phone.

She puts Dr. Pantheon on hold, then knocks on the glass window separating her office from the policeman next to her.

A policeman is sitting at his desk eating a doughnut. On the glass window in front of him is written: "CRISIS CENTER". He picks up the phone.

"Sgt. Balzac."

"I'm calling from New Mexico. I have three daughters, young adolescents and their friends along with three young boys."

"Have they been involved in an altercation with a drunken or mentally ill member of their immediate family?"

"No!"

"Were they involved household accident? Ingested poison or have something stuck in their throat?"

"No, no!" answers Dr. Pantheon. "They're just stuck in another city, and I want somebody to go by and see of they're alright."

"Let me connect you with the police department."

Dr. Pantheon was taken aback. "No, they just connected me to you."

"Rose, hyper lady on 2. Hang on please."

While she's waiting for the policewoman to respond, the cul-de-sac kids rush back to her.

Have you had any response from the girls?

Nazz shook her head, "No such luck, Dr. Pantheon."

"All the operators say the numbers are outta reach!" Sarah griped.

An annoyed Chichi snatches the phone from Dr. Pantheon and screams into the phone. "Someone pick up the phone this instant. Pick up! PICK UP!"

* * *

_Megakat city 8:28 pm_

Somewhere nearby a swirling blue portal spits out four youngsters after their adventure in the past and onto the street.

**(AN: Sorry if it's too rushed but I really wanted to advance with the next part of the story, plus one major theme of the fic will be the gang over coming different obstacles far from home AND occasionally with different groups.)**

"Wish I could say it's nice to be back." Yui commented, glancing around warily.

Tony questioned, "How can you be sure we're back where we're supposed to be?"

Dana tugs on their sleeve and points to a window, where some familiar faces are seen.

"Are you sure? Kylie questioned on the phone, Alright.

She then hangs up solemnly and turned to the group, "Bad news, it looks like our parents and everyone else is bumped. And they're on stand-by, thy don't know how long it'll be until thy arrive. They just told us to try and make the best of it and call them for anything."

"You mean they're stuck?" Ed asked.

"Exactly."

Theo turned around then spotted their missing friends nearby.

"Hey, guys, look! It's them!" She said to the others' surprise.

"Looks like they made through the time portal after all!" Sara G. cried happily.

* * *

But some people weren't happy with the others' success.

"They got away." Megan said flatly. "And outsmarted a potential ally."

Elane pursed her lips, "No use crying over spilled hemlock little sister, besides…"

There was a an unearthly sound nearby. The three evil sisters turn around smirk at something the audience can't see.

"His replacement has already answered our summoning." replied Amanda.

"Good thing we gave him an offer he couldn't resist." Megan says darkly, "Otherwise WE would've ended up as his little scientific testing subjects."

"No matter," Amanda said casually, "It's time we give an answer to this little riddle: _What happens when one group of heroes fights another?_"

She, her sister and a fourth voice laugh maniacally.

_**To be continued… **_

**AN: And there's your little cliffhanger folks, subscribe to be notified of the next chappie. Also check out my new crossover amv on my youtube channel. Plus feel free to tell me your favorite parts, what you like or would like to add to the fic, suggestions are welcome. Just be more detailed on your reviews.**


	12. Capture of three

**AN: I'm really, very sorry that I've taken so long to update but I****'ve been inspired with other fics too. Swear this time I'm gonna finish some and advance with the others – except maybe my Little fairy II fanmake.**

Sundown. Theo, Haruna and Kylie come into view, calmly walking around in their hands they're holding bags.

Then suddenly they felt something.

"Something's there."

"What could it be?"

"Dunno."

They approached the alleyway slowly.

Maybe it was just a small street animal. Maybe it was the wind.

They hop behind the corner to face whatever it was – nothing.

Embarrassed at themselves for being so afraid over something so foolish, they shake their heads.

"This is stupid there's no one here but us." Theo grumbled, leaning against the brick wall.

However this small moment of doubt was a mistake.

Haruna sighed for a moment looking upwards at the sky. This entire trip was making them edgier than they thought.

She didn't see the poisonous-green tentacle reach out slowly towards her. The magenta haired girl let out a surprised cry just before she disappears from sight.

"Wait, where's Haruna?"

"Haruna?"

They looked around for their missing friend until something long snatches Kylie away, leaving the fire guardian virtually by herself.

Shocked, Theo glances around. "K-Kylie…?"

For a moment she glances up. The color drains from her face, her jaw drops. Her hazel-brown eyes go wide.

Before she can even scream for help, more tentacles grab her from above (one muffling her) and yank her upwards.

Now she's next to be kidnapped.

In another part of the city, there came the flapping of wings and a woman's horrified scream as she too was abducted.

From atop the roof, Amanda Oliver smirks, "Showtime."

* * *

Hours later, it was obviously clear to the gang that their three friends had disappeared also.

"Where could they be?" questioned Double d, "In the time I've met you all, Theo might be occasionally late, but Kylie and Haruna are usually quite punctual."

Tony slapped his forehead. "Oh great don't tell me Theo, Kylie and Haruna went missing this time!"

"What was your first clue?" Zaira asked sarcastically.

"Do you know what this means?"

"That our missing comrades in arms have become the next victims of Megakat city's most fear-edsome foes!" A grim Ed said dramatically.

Sara G. stared at him, "Ed, was that even English?"

"Aw, quit your belly achin'!" Eddy snapped, "They probably got sidetracked in a shopping store or tried to get us some stuff like we asked!

"If they had," Yui said slowly, "Why haven't they called?"

As the kids argued they didn't see the glowing yellow eyes narrow maliciously at them.

"Beats me, maybe they just got lost." Eddy replied.

"That may be another possibility." considered Double d, "This is a city we hardly know about."

"Well we're not doing anything else until we find them, sure those enforcers believed your story when that time portal threw us all out of it." Beth said to them, "But now I've got a bad feeling that somebody doesn't want here."

"OK, I'll bite," Eddy said to them then called out mockingly, "Hey Blondie! Green thumb! Firebug! Where are ya? If you're already nabbed by a crook cough twice!"

* * *

Back with the chaperones and everyone else in the airport, tempers are running high.

"I have been awake for almost 60 hours. I'm tired and I'm dirty. I have been from New Mexico to Denver to... where are we?"

"Springfield ma'am."

"We're trying to find my sisters in law and her friends. And now that I'm this close, you're telling me it's hopeless?"

Dr. Pantheon puts her hand on Bulma's shoulder, "Bulma, calm down. Unfortunately the only thing we can do is wait it out and take the city closest to where we're headed."

* * *

"I believe you're speaking of the three young women that have been abducted." whispered a voice with an eerie undertone.

"Abducted?" Beth frowned, then she looks left and right a little nervously, What're -who-who said that?"

A stranger came around the corner shrouded in the shadows, but the gang could see him. It was definitely a kat; one that reached to Beth's shoulders. Odd enough, in spite of it being the middle of spring, he was heavily clothed, wore gloves and the cap easily hid most of his face. Almost as if he didn't want anyone to recognize him.

Dana instinctively stepped back. "I don't like him Beth, there's something about him I don't like."

Zaira and Ed shared her sentiments, what was it about this individual that felt so ominous?

"Well then who kidnapped them?" Eddy asked impatiently. He felt that the sooner they find the girls the faster they can go eat.

The stranger said nothing he only threw a newspaper clipping at the short Ed boys feet.

Double d picked it up and read the headlines: "'Vigilantes appear in Megakat city calling themselves the Swat kats?'" the smart boy frowned, "You don't mean to tell me that they took Kylie, Theo and Haruna?"

That wouldn't make sense. What would they want with three foreigners?

"Just a pucker moment." Zaira said suspiciously, "How do we know it's not some kind of trick?"

Until the stranger holds out Kylie's locket.

Everyone gasped.

"That's Kylie's!" Sara G. cried taking the locket and examining it.

And that was just enough proof for Beth.

"Well I don't know who they are, but those two picked the wrong girls to kidnap!" snarled the tomboy.

Zaira sighs wearily, "And we're back to the mood swings."

She then yelps as the others grab her.

As the gang left, the stranger watched them shrewdly. Now it was it's up to his allies to play their part with his foes.

**AN: Oh boy it's a set up! What'll happen next? Check the next chapter soon!**


End file.
